Heroic Spirit Tenno
by Someguy1250
Summary: The Tenno are a race of warriors that keep the factions of the origin system in check. So what happens when a Tenno is summoned to act as ruler in a holy grail war? Lets find out.
1. One’s arrival

**This is a crossover between Warframe and Fate/Stay Night. If you don't like it then don't read it. I don't own Warframe or Fate/Stay Night and this is my first time writing so enjoy.**

Summoning...

(o)

Class: Ruler

(o)

Mission: to maintain rules of the holy grail war

(o)

Skills provided by grail:

(o)

True name discernment B

(o)

God's Resolution B

(o)

Magic Resistance A

(o)

Converting abilities into personal skills...

(o)

Error exposure to void prevents alteration to Saint Graph.

(o)

Finding solution...

(o)

135 solutions found.

(o)

1 appropriate solution found. Summon true heroic spirit instead of a copy.

(o)

Energy needed to use Second True Magic...

(o)

Target detected in a rift between realms. Energy no longer required.

(o)

Summoning...

(o)

In the rift between realms walks a humanoid being, a Tenno, clad in armour r of the finest orokin work a Warframe. As they walked a kaleidoscope of colours appeared and swallowed them. After the colours disappeared the Tenno saw trees under a blue sky.

(o)

The grail informed him of the circumstances of the war and history. It appears it he is on earth in a time where the old ways were invented and used. It seems they also have an energy known as Magecraft and True Magic. The Tenno took note of these powers.

(o)

"**Equip:** **Limbo**"

(o)

The Tenno became surrounded by black armour with blue lines pulsing throughout the Warframe. Limbo dashed forward and disappeared. Is what somebody would see if they were there but to limbo the world became a grey imitation of itself. The realm between realms, the Rift. Most people can't comprehend what they're seeing so they see nothing at all and since Limbo is in another realm, he can't be detected or interacted with by any means unless it affects dimensions. Perfect for moving around. So with his destination in mind, Limbo jumped like a rocket and traversed the terrain to his destination.

(o)

**What do you think? Is it a good concept? Should I do more? What world did our Tenno come to? Is one of the singularities of Fate/GO or maybe Fate/Apocrypha? or a whole new world? **

(o)

**Let me know and vote for what world they have come to.**


	2. One’s Journey

Limbo traversed the forest with skill. Using branches as spring boards to launch himself. As he journeyed he processed the information provided by the grail.

This grail war has seven masters and seven servants in different classes.

**Saber**\- the servant of the sword. One of the three knight classes. Argued to be the strongest class, they are given Magic Resistance and a weak Riding skill by the grail.

**Archer**\- the servant of the bow although heroes famous for using any projectile can still qualify. The second knight class. Gifted with Independent Action allowing them to act without a prana source for an amount of time. Masters of this class are to be wary of betrayal.

**Lancer**-the servant of the lance or other pole arm. The third knight class. Gifted with a lesser Magic Resistance.

**Rider**\- the servant of the mount. One of the cavalry classes. Generally not very powerful themselves but have powerful mounts like a chariot or a magical beast. Best for speed based tactics such as hit and run. The grail gives them a high Riding skill and a lesser Magic Resistance.

**Caster**\- the servant of spells. One of the cavalry classes. Not very strong at the start but with preparation in tandem with the Territory Creation skill from the grail. They can become a formidable threat to even the strongest of servants.

**Assassin**\- the servant of murder. The third cavalry class. Given Presence Concealment by the grail. Servants of this class are bad at combat and instead focus on ambushes and typically target the master of the servant.

**Berserker**\- the servant of madness. Given Madness Enhancement which gives power in exchange for sanity. This servant has the potential to defeat all of the other servants at once. However the prana cost of sustaining berserkers is very high. In fact some masters have died because of the huge cost.

(O)

Every servant has a Noble Phantasm. This is a defining quality of the servant's legend. It can be considered as the trump card of the servant. For example a Saber's Noble Phantasm is typically their sword. An interesting aspect of Noble Phantasms is that it doesn't matter if the Noble Phantasm was capable of doing it. When it becomes a Noble Phantasm it can do what it is believed to do. For example a sword has a legend of cutting a mountain in half. As a Noble Phantasm it has the ability to cut a mountain in half regardless of whether the sword actually did cut it or not.

(O)

The masters of the grail war are magi. They summon the heroic spirit and provide them with prana. They can summon the servant and have good compatibility but have a chance that the servant is weak or they can use a catalyst to choose what heroic spirit they will summon but have a chance that the servant disagrees with them having the possibility of betrayal. To avoid this, each master has three command seals. These can be used to invoke an absolute order to the servant. It could be 'come here' and the servant will teleport to their master or 'kill yourself'. However those with Magic Resistance can resist the effects but not stop it. If the order is vague like 'obey me' then it's power will decrease.

(O)

The holy grail war is mediated by the church who enforces the rules of the war and if the rules are broken a bounty is placed on the rule breaker. When they are killed, the reward is a command seal. The church is to remain impartial in the war and provide protection to masters that have lost their servant and seek sanctuary.

(O)

His duty as Ruler is to enforce the rules and remain neutral. Generally the rules are to not expose the secret of Magecraft. So no fighting during the day. No mass killings of civilians or wanton destruction. Kill or hypnotize all witnesses.

(O)

To ensure this. He has been given 2 command seals for every servant. There should be 14 and yet there are 16. This means that there is one more servant than there is supposed to be. Why hasn't he been informed of this by the grail? Has it not known this? No if there were no anomalies then he wouldn't have been summoned. So the grail concealed this from him. Why? Perhaps the grail has been tampered with. If so then he needs to find the source and deal with it.

(O)

The forest gives way to a city unlike ones that the Tenno have seen, he was used to buildings of metal while the ones here are of a stone called concrete. This place is called Fuyuki City. It is currently night time so the fighting has most likely begun. First is to find the church and establish communications then investigate the anomalies while ensuring the participants follow the rules. Limbo leaps onto a building and continues onward to the church.

(O)

At the church. Limbo exited the rift and landed at the foot of the stairs. The door opens to reveal a brown haired man dressed in black priest robes. This man is Kirei Kotomine. The representative of the church and supervisor of the war.

(O)

" Ah you are Ruler. Welcome, please come in." Spoke Kotomine.

(O)

Kotomine turned and walked into the church while Limbo followed. As he walked in he jumped back as a crimson spear swept across the space he was. The user of the spear has blue hair tied in a rat tail and is wearing a blue suit with silver pauldrons. True Name Discernment identified them as Cù Chulainn the hound of Culann. Therefore the spear must be Gàe Bolg.

(O)

"Tch, well as you can see Ruler you would interfere with my plans in the future so it's best to get rid of you now. Lancer kill them." Commanded Kotomine.

(O)

"Sorry Ruler, you're supposed to stop this stuff from happening but this bastard has my command seals so I can't help ya." Sighed Lancer.

(O)

The church is not impartial. This is unacceptable. Action must be taken. So Limbo spoke.

(O)

"By the order of command seals. Lancer, sever your contract with Kirei Kotomine and form a contract with me."

(O)

"What!"

(O)

A symbol of a lotus with 15 petals appeared on Limbo's hand and 4 petals disappeared at once. Three to sever Kirei Kotomine's contract with Lancer and one to form it with Limbo. Limbo rushed forwards towards Kotomine and a katana with a red blade materialised in his hand. Dragon Nikana a blade only masters have the privilege of using. He stabbed forward and pierced Kotomine's heart. Ruler pulled out the blade and flicked the blood off as the fake priest fell forwards onto the ground.

(O)

"Lancer we're leaving." Limbo turned and walked out of the building.

(O)

"Ha? Damn E ranked luck. Whatever I hated that guy. If only I could get a good master." Lancer grumbled and dematerialised.

(O)

As they left the body of Kotomine slowly got off the ground. Despite having a hole in his heart he survived. This is because of the anomaly that Limbo was summoned for in the first place. The same one that interfered with Limbo's knowledge.

(O)

"Huff... Ruler you will definitely die a cruel death." Kotomine smiled as he stumbled down to the basement of the church.

(O)

In a forest near Fuyuki there is a river by a clearing. In this clearing is Ruler and Lancer.

(O)

"So what happens now my 'master' you don't have a wish as a requirement for being Ruler" asks Lancer.

(O)

"What is your wish?" Replied Limbo.

(O)

"I just want a good fight to the death. There's nothing like putting your life on the line and going all out. I guess I'll also try this time's alcohol."

(O)

Limbo pondered then opened his hand and a screen was projected. On the screen was a blue transparent cube that is slightly cracked. This is a cephalon and it's name is Ordis.

(O)

"Operator! It's good to see you! It seems you've met a **_rabid mutt _**a servant of this grail war."

(O)

Lancer felt like stabbing the screen.

(O)

"Ordis, run a scan of the city and search for a suitable master for Lancer."

(O)

"Very well Operator... I have found a _**weakling** _a master for Lancer. Sending the location to your map."

(O)

"Good. Let's go Lancer."

(O)

"Hold up. Why are you helping me?"

(O)

" I am to remain neutral and enforce the rules of the war. I also deemed your wish worthy of fulfilling. So if you want to have your fight then you must have a contract with a new master. Though we may work together if circumstances are met."

(O)

Limbo closed his fist and walked in the direction of the candidate. Lancer followed but spoke something.

(O)

"When I get my new master and you have completed your duties as Ruler. I want to fight you."

(O)

Limbo paused in his steps.

(O)

"Very well."

(O)

The two dematerialised and headed to the location of the potential master.

(O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O) (O)

**Omake**: **A** **different** **class**

(O)

Shirou Emiya stumbled in his steps. After being pierced in the heart by Lancer, he survived only to be hunted again by this monster. He tried to fight back but humans just can't compare to heroes. After being knocked into his workshop he lost consciousness and happened to miss an old summoning circle light up.

(O)

Lancer was about to head inside when the all of the nearby street lights went out.

**_"I know your every move Lancer."_**

Lancer immediately went on guard. If someone could sneak up on him it had to be a servant. Lancer cursed his luck.

**_"Your crimes against my Master will not go unpunished."_**

A dark red mist formed and out of it came a person wearing a black armour with red outlines wielding a giant red and black scythe that radiated hate. It seemed similar to his spear that always emitted bloodlust.

**_"I am your reckoning!"_**


	3. One’s Combat

Ritsuka Fujimaru was feeling lonely. His sister was being taught by their parents in their Magecraft and he was left out again. It's not that he was talentless no, it's because his element was so unique they couldn't teach him anything besides the basics. Whoever heard of someone having 'summoning' as an element. At least he is the most efficient in the family at providing prana to the familiars.

He suddenly heard a conversation. It didn't sound like anyone he knew but how did they get in the house? There's a multi-layered bounded field around the house that detects anything with hostile intentions, anything with heat that is not recognised by the field and any magical use on the bounded fields to guard against tampering. He climbed out of bed and walked to the door of his bedroom. He opened it and saw two weird people. One of them wore a blue suit with blue hair, what kind of person has blue hair?, the other one wore armour that was black and blue. But the weirdest thing was that they were both transparent.

"So the master is here?" Asked the man in blue.

"Yes, they are over there." Said the armoured person pointing at Ritsuka.

""Huh?"" Both himself and the man in blue asked.

"Interesting, the master knows we are here and can hear us." Commented the armoured person.

"Hold it Ruler, you want a kid to be dragged into this?" Questioned the man in blue

"He has the best potential to be a master. He processes a average amount of magical energy but his efficiency in providing it should be perfect for your maintenance." Replied Ruler clueless about what Lancer was implying. He went through training when he was 5 but his body was conditioned for combat from birth using techniques disguised as playing.

"Who are you?" Asked Ritsuka.

"We are servants of the holy grail war and you are going to be a master for Lancer" Spoke the one called Ruler while pointing to Lancer.

"Hey! I said I wasn't going drag a kid into this." Denied Lancer

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you! Shouted Ritsuka as he grabbed his right arm and aimed it at Ruler. He concentrated, offensive magecraft was inconsistent with him but he can't fail now.

"Oh fire hear my plea.(1) Incinerate my foes.(2) Leave only ashes and embers behind.(3) **Firebolt!**"

Fire swirled around his fist and shot forward. The reason this worked instead of failed was because he 'summoned' the fire. He was taught to create the fire or gather existing fire and use it. Using these methods always failed for him. If he imagines it being summoned instead of created or manipulated then it will work. The fire swiftly approached Ruler when they grabbed Lancer and threw him at it. Oh no! He will be burnt to a crisp! The fire collided and revealed that Lancer was unaffected.

"What? How is this possible?" Ritsuka shook in fear. Are they monsters?

"Ruler what was that for! Do you want me to kick your ass!?" Barked Lancer as he summoned his spear.

"It was merely a reflex,I apologise. You are fine and it seems that a contract has been made."

"Eh?" A red symbol appeared on Ritsuka's hand. Command seals, the symbol of a master. Servants need prana to establish a contract. This is typically done during the summoning but to contract with a servant without a master they need prana. Whether it's blood, saliva or giving them magical energy. The firebolt contained prana and Lancer's Magic Resistance dispersed it so there was only prana. Add in Ritsuka's summoning element and a contract has been established.

"Since a contract has been made I'll depart now. I will leave the explanation to you." Ruler then disappeared. They didn't become transparent like before.

"Well kid, your stuck with me now. So I'll have to explain this to you." Lancer sighed and looked over to his new master.

"Ah? He collapsed. That spell must have taken everything he had. It could have killed him but he used it anyway. Heh, such a gutsy master maybe this won't be so bad after all."

The sun was rising and so the events of the night were covered up. Craters caused by the Berserker were gas explosions, people who witnessed the beam of light that was Saber's Noble Phantasm were hypnotised or killed.

Limbo spent the next few days searching for the source of the anomalies with the help of Ordis but couldn't find leads. His best clue was Fuyuki park. It showed traces corruption and darkness but there was no lead. So instead he wandered around the city without his Warframe. He appeared as a athletic man with white hair and white eyes. He is not blind, merely the effects of long term exposure to the rift. There is no harmful effects to him, he can see perfectly. His favourite way to pass the time was fishing at the docks, he sometimes met Lancer there. Ruler also talked with Ordis using what people call a phone as a cover.

"Operator, I think that having a fishing competition with Lancer was **the best idea you ever had** was excessive."

"I quite enjoyed it. Although I did let my eagerness get the best of me. I should have stopped at 30. However life is more than battle and work. One should take the time to enjoy themselves."

"Is that why Loki tried to turn the Stalker's armour pink? A dangerous hobby."

" Ah yes, the Stalker was particularly vengeful that day." Limbo mused.

"I find it- Operator! I have detected multiple servants battling at Homurahara Academy.

"It's the middle of the day. What if they are seen? **Equip: Limbo**

The black and blue Warframe appeared around him as he leapt into the Rift and made his way there.

At the school he saw students collapsed on the ground. Their faces were pale and their breathing shallow. It seems they are being drained of energy. Their bodies melted and turned to blood as they seeped into red magic circles. How is this going to be covered up? How dangerous, some sort of bounded field. Even now Limbo feels the effects of the field trying to drain him of his energy. Limbo summons his Dragon Nikana and the blade starts glowing white as he channels void energy through it. He slashes at one of the circles and it glows white then dissipates but an new one quickly appears in its place. It seems he will have to go after the one causing this. He turns and deflects a dagger, that looks more like a nail, that is attached to a chain only for a second one to wrap around his arm and pull him into the first dagger that the opponent caught and is thrusting at him. Before it hits his head he disappears for a few seconds and reappears across from his opponent. They are a woman with long purple hair and wore a blindfold. In their hands were the two chained daggers. True Name Discernment identified them as Medusa. The Rider of this war.

"Are you the one that did this?" Asked Ruler

"Yes." Replied Rider

"Take down the field or I will kill you." Stated Ruler

"That can't be done."

"So be it."

Limbo dashed forward and swung his sword. Rider blocked the strike with her dagger only for Limbo to flip over it and thrust the blade down by kicking the hilt. Rider leaped back as the blade grazed her cheek and drew blood but Limbo was unrelenting as he pulled the blade out of the ground and thrusted forward. Rider was prepared this time and dodged and kicked him in his side, he flew back but stabbed his blade into the ground and slowed his momentum to a stop causing a large slash mark on the ground. Rider went after him and struck down with her dagger. Limbo held his blade horizontally and let the strike flow off his sword as he kicked Rider upwards. He jumped up beside her and his blade glowed white as he performed a flurry of slashes then heel dropped her into the ground.

Rider's blood gathered into a magic circle that shined red and when the light disappeared a Pegasus was there. No that is incorrect, it's name is Pegasus. The same one that sprouted from Medusa's neck after she was beheaded by Perseus. Some versions of the legend say it was a gift from Posiden to help with her solitude. So this is Medusa's Noble Phantasm. Medusa mounted the beast and a golden bridle and whip appeared on its back. Bellerophon the bridle of chivalry, capable of boosting the powers of Pegasus who is already on the level of a dragon.

"I can't waste anymore time. My sword won't reach them." Limbo tossed his sword which dissipated into air. He held his hands out and two automatic pistols appeared. Dex Furis.

"A gun?" Medusa was surprised at this. What heroic spirit used guns that advanced?

Limbo pulled the trigger and a barrage of bullets flew from the barrels, Pegasus used their wings as a shield for Medusa and blocked the bullets. The bullets only lightly scratched them which is a great feat for something that's not a Noble Phantasm.

"You're in range now. **Limbo: Banishment**."

A wave of energy covered Medusa and Pegasus and they disappeared from the world. Limbo followed them and disappeared into the Rift.

"You can't escape here Medusa."

Medusa turned to Limbo who went from a grey coloured version of himself to fully coloured signaling his entry into the Rift.

Medusa, gravely injured by the battle decided to use Pegasus's most powerful charge. It causes an explosion on the level of an Anti Army Noble Phantasm. She flew into the air then charged forwards at the speed of 500 kilometres an hour while Pegasus glowed white. They became a white comet crashing down on their enemy. At the moment before impact Limbo spoke.

"**Limbo: Stasis**"

Everything in the Rift froze in place, everything except for Limbo. Limbo started coughing up blood from the strain of holding a Phantasmal Beast.

20 seconds left.

Limbo materialised a weapon of a powerful caliber. A laser cannon, the Opticor, jokingly called the BFG.

18 seconds left.

Limbo aimed the gun and charged a powerful energy shot. It flew forward but stopped as soon as it left the barrel of the gun.

16 seconds left.

Again and again Limbo fired the Opticor. Soon, energy shots surrounded Medusa and Pegasus. Each laser has enough power to pierce through the finest of Corpus and Grineer armour. One completely obliterated a war hero known for his impenetrable defence.

8 seconds left.

Limbo then got as much distance away from the attack as possible. Landing on a street light to witness the aftermath.

1 second left.

Zero.

Everything in the Rift resumed and the Opticor's shots collided with Medusa's charge and an explosion fitting of the classification Anti-Army occurred. It even effected Limbo who was far away. However it did not destroy the environment because the environment is outside the Rift, it might as well be in another dimension. Even if the attack effected other dimensions it wouldn't reach the Rift.

It can be considered that dimensions are islands, the attack would make a bridge to the other island and effect both of them but the Rift is the ocean underneath the bridge. Limbo can swim in this 'ocean' and pull people into it but they would float to the surface and exit the Rift. This is why anyone but Limbo can only be in the Rift for a limited amount of time before they are ejected from it. Limbo could hold them under the water and keep them in the Rift but that takes a continuous amount of energy that only requires more as time passes. However Limbo is not the Rift itself so he can be affected by the currents of the water. The currents are created by people and other beings crossing worlds. He has seen a certain Dead Apostle Ancestor often cross over the Rift into parallel worlds. So a strong enough summoning could drag Limbo into a world if he is close enough. Generally he has to fulfill his role in that world before he can leave. His role is something that always aligns with his personality and abilities so he has no need to try and break free from the world. He simply fulfills his role then leaves.

The explosion faded away to reveal Medusa with multiple holes through her, Pegasus has already faded away after the attack. Not dead but Medusa doesn't have the energy to keep them here. Medusa is already dying and Limbo isn't one to let his opponents suffer so he charged the Opticor one last time and completely destroyed their body. Meanwhile the bounded field that was also the Noble Phantasm Blood Fort Andromeda faded away. The masters of Saber and Archer thought it was the doing of another master and servant pair and that they went to this school. While they wrong, they did happen to be right about a master attending the school.

"Hu... Medusa was a strong opponent. I used 50% of my reserves just to hold both of them in stasis while overcoming their Magic Resistance. It is worrying to know that they were even stronger when they transformed into the Gorgon in the past. I have a third of my energy left. Regenerating it will take some time." Limbo mused

Limbo sat on his knees and started recovering from the battle.

Meanwhile Shinji fled from the school and sought sanctuary with the church. Kirei Kotomine, who was perfectly fine from being stabbed days before, offered a servant to him for revenge. It was the eighth servant of the war, a survivor of the previous one. Shinji accepted.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

**Omake: A different fight**

Medusa charged forward on Pegasus towards Limbo when he shouted.

"**The World!"**

All of a sudden a steamroller landed on Medusa.

"Hahahahahah muda muda muda muda muda muda!" Limbo cackled as he pounded on the steamroller to crush Medusa.

"I'll smash you flat!" One final punch completely crushed Medusa.

"**Wrrrryyyy!!!**"


	4. One’s Rest

After spending an entire day in the Rift. Limbo decided to eat, he doesn't need it, it helps to recover energy faster and it also tastes good. He exited the Rift and wondered around Fuyuki without his Warframe looking for a restaurant. Limbo walked around with his Dragon Nikana in its sheath, it looked like a walking stick which most people would assume that as Limbo does have white eyes making him look blind but he is not. He came across a cafe and decided to go in, the door bell rings and an auburn haired person came to greet them.

"Welcome. I am Shirou Emiya, how can I help you?" Asked Shirou.

"I would like to eat some food." Spoke Limbo.

"Right this way." Shirou guided Limbo to an empty table.

Limbo sat down and looked at the menu. There were many options from sushi to spaghetti, he decided to order beef curry and when a waiter came he told them what he ordered. He didn't see Shirou around so he was curious.

"Have you seen the an auburn haired waiter around? They were here a few minutes ago." Limbo asked.

"Oh Shirou? He is a chef here. One of our waiters was sick and he offered to take their place. If you don't see him here then he is probably in the kitchen cooking people's dishes." Replied the waiter.

The waiter walked away leaving him alone with his thoughts. Soon a waitress came up to him and asked,

"Sir? Do you mind if you share your table with another person?"

"I do not mind." Replied Limbo

A woman came over and sat down. They had beautiful blond hair and green eyes. She seemed to have an aura of charisma as if she was royalty, it wasn't like she moved with practiced grace like nobility but instead it was simply majestic like a king. However this wasn't any woman, True Name Discernment told Limbo that they were the Saber servant Artoria Pendragon. How unusual King Arthur was a woman.

"Thank you for sharing your table with me." Said Saber.

"It is not a problem... sorry what is your name?"

"Ah, I am Saber."

"Saber? What an unusual name but I am not one to say that. My name is Tenno."

Their food soon arrived and Tenno started ate it. It was very good, far beyond his expectations. Who made this? He looked over to Saber and saw a mountain of food. It wasn't an exaggeration it completely covered the table and she was eating it like it's nothing. Servants can conserve magical energy by eating and sleeping but this is ridiculous. He finished his food and went to pick up his Nikana when he found it missing. He heard some snickering and turned his head toward the source. Three men were smirking at the table next to his.

"Oh, Did the blind man lose his walking stick? Hey Kiba have you seen it?" Asked one of the men.

"You mean this?" Questioned Kiba holding up what they thought was Tenno's walking stick.

"Give it back." Tenno commanded.

"Sure, here you go." Said Kiba giving Tenno a broom instead of what Tenno asked for while having a mischievous grin on his face. At this Saber stood up.

"How despicable! Picking on a blind man. Do you not feel any shame for what you're doing?" Saber shouted attracting the attention of most people in the restaurant.

"Come on now. Don't be mad it was just a joke. Say how about you forget this guy and come hang out with us?" Leered Kiba as he went to caress her cheek only to have his hand crushed.

"Ahhh my hand! You bitch! Let's get her boys." Kiba screamed and all three of the men charged towards Saber.

The first one aimed a punch at her face. It was awful, he drew his fist too far back which gives an opponent time to counter, he isn't using his shoulder for more power and his footing isn't positioned so he can push forward for speed and power. If this was a serious fight then they could lose just from that. Saber grabbed their fist then punched him in the face which knocked him back into their table, knocking the glass drinks onto the floor and shattering them. The second one went for a kick in the torso which Saber moved out of the way and kicked them in return and they were knocked back into Kiba and knocked him over. Kiba used the stick to push himself off the ground but when he stood up the stick extended and revealed a crimson blade. It wasn't a walking stick, it was a sword! This shocked the people in the restaurant. Kiba smiled and swung the sword at Saber who dodged as it cut through the table behind her. He went to swing again when he was hit in the head with a broom. Tenno was still there and he broke the broom on Kiba's head and knocked him out.

"Thank you for helping me." Said Saber. While she would have been completely unscathed by the mens' attacks, she dodged to avoid questions about how she was unharmed from being sliced by a sword.

"You are welcome." Replied Tenno as he went and picked up his sword and put it in the sheath.

"How do you know where your sword is?" Asked Saber because Tenno walked over like he knew exactly where it was.

"I am not blind. Though it may seem otherwise, I am not." Stated Tenno

"Eh?"

"Hey you two!" A man called out. The owner of the restaurant.

"Thank you for stopping them when you did, I was afraid my restaurant was be destroyed. Police are on their way to arrest these people. That said take a look at the damage you caused."

Saber and Tenno looked around and went red in the face. A table was destroyed, plates were smashed and drinks were shattered. The broom was also broken in two pieces.

"You two are going to clean this up. Don't worry about repair costs, just help clean this up. If you do this then you won't have to worry about the money for the food you ordered." The owner said.

""I understand."" Both of them said ashamed.

The restaurant closed for two hours because of the incident. Police arrived and took the troublemakers away. In the restaurant were Saber and Tenno cleaning up. This situation reminded Tenno of a song so he decided to sing.

"Cold, the air and water flowing~

Hard, the land we call our home~

Push, to keep the dark from coming~

Feel the weight of what we owe~

This, the song of sons and daughters~

Hide, the heart of who we are~

Making peace to build our future~

Strong united, working till we fall~

Cold, the air and water flowing~

Hard, the land we call our home~

Push, to keep the dark from coming~

Feel the weight of what we owe~

This, the song of sons and daughters~

Hide, the heart of who we are~

Making peace to build our future~

Strong united, working till we fall~

And we all lift. And we're all adrift together~ together~"

"That was a nice song." Saber spoke

"It might be but the origin of it is not." Tenno replied.

"What do you mean?"

"The people who made this song were in deep debt. Hence 'Feel the weight of what we owe.' They are recovering from their debt and their lives are getting better." Tenno finished his cleaning and was able to leave.

"This has been quite enjoyable. By the way Tenno is not my real name. You can refer to me as Ruler. Goodbye King of Knights." Ruler walked out the door.

"Wait!" Saber followed them out the door but Ruler had disappeared.

Saber's master, Shirou Emiya came out from the kitchen.

"Saber is something wrong?" Shirou asked.

"A servant was next to us the entire time." Saber started explaining what happened.

Limbo was in the Rift once more and started thinking about the servants and masters of the war.

Saber- Artoria Pendragon. Master- Shirou Emiya

Archer-Unknown. Master- Unknown

Lancer- Chu Chulainn. Master- Ritsuka Fujimaru

Rider- Medusa(deceased) Master- Unknown

Caster- Unknown. Master- Unknown

Berserker- Unknown. Master- Unknown

Unknown servant.

Saber reminded him of Hayden. A sense of honour and duty along with charisma. He was the first Tenno he met after awakening from cryostasis.

_Flashback _

A cryopod attached to a wall opened and a Limbo Warframe fell out and crashed onto the floor. He tried to get up only to collapse again, his muscles were too stiff from being frozen so instead he lifted his head to look around. There was a window to his right showing outer space. The metal seemed to be Grineer work except it was covered in a fleshy membrane. It seemed to move like it was alive. He heard a screech and turned to see a Grineer except it was was on its hands and feet while covered in a fleshy substance similar to the stuff on the metal. The infestation, a biological weapon that went out of control, capable of infecting machines and life. Not that he knew that, being awakened so abruptly made him forget things.

"Tenno hold on, help is coming." Spoke a strange voice, it sounded like a woman.

More infested came and soon surrounded the Tenno. A codex scanner would identify the many species as; leaper, charger, mutalist osprey, ancient, crawler and more. The infested swarmed him and attacked with claws, tendrils, toxins and more. The Warframe's sheilds dispersed. 70% of health is left, 60%, 50%, 40%. This is it, he is actually going to die. 20%, 10%...

A pulse of light appeared and all of the infested surrounding him were impaled by swords and were stuck to the walls.

"Have no fear fellow Tenno. We have arrived." A man in slender black armour with white on his chest and head, a sort of horn came off the forehead of the helmet. The Excalibur Warframe.

"Raiden take them out of here. The rest of us will hold off the infested." Commanded Hayden.

A new Warframe arrived in a trail of lightning. The Volt Warframe.

"Seriously? I have to miss out on the action? Whatever, okay I'm going to carry you out of here better hold on." Said Raiden as he picked up the collapsed Tenno and speed off towards extraction.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"I... don't remember."

"Well since your wearing a Limbo Warframe, I'll call you Limbo."

Looking back at Hayden. Limbo sees a swarm of infested charge him while he draws a sword made of energy and swings. The swarm is cut in half by a wave of energy mimicking Hayden's slice.

_Flashback End_

Caster is most likely using Territory Creation on a land with rich magical energy like a temple or major leylines. Limbo will investigate later. Night has fallen and it is time to find the battle.

"Operator, Ordis has detected servants at Ryuudou Temple and the Einzbern Castle." Informed Ordis.

Two battles at the same time. He might not be able to get to both in time so he will have to choose.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

**Which place shall Limbo go to? You decide.**

**By the way I have an idea on a new story called The Man In The Mirror. It will be about an OC that is both the Hanged Man and Man In The Mirror stands from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Their 'user' will be Sakura Matou and will be their pseudo brother because Sakura's childhood is sad. Let me know if you want to see it. ****Now onto the omake.**

**Omake: A different Operator **

The Stalker laughed as they pried open the cryopod containing the operator. The Valkyr Warframe became lifeless due to the interference with the Transferance.

**_"You are too late Lotus. Vengeance is mine!"_**

The cryopod bursted open and a leg kicked Stalker away. A man with blue hair and red eyes climbed out of the pod. They wore a blue skintight suit with silver pauldrons. They started stretching.

"Finally out of that armour. Nothing feels better than your own body."

"Tenno are you alright?" The Lotus asked.

"I said to call me Lancer. Now then, I haven't been in my body for a long time but I can still kick your ass." Smirked Lancer as a crimson spear appeared in his hands.


	5. One’s Weakness

Limbo traversed the forest surrounding the Einzbern castle. Rift walking through the bounded fields and traps that were most likely set by the master. A medieval castle looms above but it is not one built for military operations in ancient times. This was built to be a home which is why it looks very exquisite. However the castle is not in its full glory as one of the walls is destroyed.

A massive roar sounds as explosions occur on the other side of the wall. Limbo leaps up onto the wall and sees a muscled giant that barely resembles a man more than a beast. They are impaled by swords, spears and many other weapons and yet they are still alive. In fact, they seem to be regenerating from it but they cannot retaliate because they are restrained by golden chains. True Name Discernment gave him the name Hercules, Berserker class. Across from the son of Zeus was a blond haired man with red eyes gilded in golden armour with a smirk on his face. He is floating in the air with many golden portals behind him and in those portals are weapons of all kinds, each one looks like a priceless treasure. The Ruler class skill informed him that his name is Gilgamesh, no class. No class? How is that possible? Wait, there was one extra servant in the war. Is he that servant?

Gilgamesh shoots a barrage of weapons at Berserker but the weapons are deflected by their skin. New weapons emerge from the portals and are launched, this time piercing the servant of madness. They aren't regenerating this time, why? Could it be that the regeneration only works under certain conditions or is it that the master has run out of magical energy to sustain the ability?

"This is your last life mongrel. It wouldn't end any different than the other ones." Gilgamesh proclaimed.

Limbo was confused at first but then understood. In some versions of the legend, after performing the twelve labours for the gods he gained immortality. This became a Noble Phantasm in the form of having a number of resurrections. Ruler assumed Hercules has to be killed twelve times. A white haired girl wandered over asking where Berserker was, her eyes are missing. She eventually finds him but Gilgamesh appears next to her and stabs through her chest and pulls out her heart. How ruthless. Should Limbo have stopped him? They are a servant in the war fighting to fulfill their wish while he is merely here to enforce the rules. Limbo leapt down and approached Gilgamesh.

"Hmph, another mongrel joins the fray. Ruler? I am the king! Why is such a class withheld from me?!" Gilgamesh angrily shouts.

"Gilgamesh, you don't have a class. Why is that?" Asked Ruler.

"Silence!"

Golden portals appeared and weapons shot out of them towards Ruler. Only to pass through him and destroy the rest of the wall behind him.

"Enough. By order of command seal. Cease your attack and answer my questions." A petal disappears from the lotus as the command takes effect.

Ruler exits the Rift and waits for the answer. The sound of portals opening alerts him that something is wrong. A crimson sword flashes as Ruler deflects blades that shot towards him. But the surprise attack worked and Ruler had his leg impaled by a sword.

"Did you really believe that you could command your king? Die like the mongrel you are." Gilgamesh states as even more portals open and fire weapons that the king of Urk collected throughout his life.

Limbo tried to jump into the Rift but couldn't. The sword in his leg was glowing, preventing him from leaving the plane of existence he was in.

"**Limbo: Banishment**" So instead, Limbo banished the weapons in front of him.

"The king sees all. You won't escape into another dimension again."

A barrage of weapons came again and a crimson sword came to meet it. The projectiles were deflected and faded into golden dust, returned to the King of Heroes' treasury. Limbo crouched down to pull the sword out of his leg and instead jumped back to avoid more weapons that rained down on him. Gilgamesh would not let him pull it out. A new barrage came and Ruler met it again but this barrage was stronger than the last. The weapons were of a higher quality, swords that pierced a dragon's hide, axes that called upon storms and many of a similar caliber. Eventually the crimson sword broke and without being able to defend himself in time, Ruler was blown away with severe injuries. His right arm was burnt, a dagger pierced completely through his shoulder and left a hole in him and his Warframe and the sword in his leg tore his muscles as it moved further into his leg.

"You can't even fool yourself into believing you can defeat me. You aren't even a heroic spirit. You were summoned when you were alive. You have no Noble Phantasms and even if you did, you still wouldn't be able to best me." Gilgamesh taunted.

Gilgamesh is right however. Limbo was summoned while he was still alive. Now this usually wouldn't be a problem as a certain Saber was also summoned like this. The problem is that all heroic spirits are enhanced by belief and their legends, truthful or not. It is why some heroes have gain the Innocent Monster skill. But Limbo did not get enhanced at all because the Void prevented alteration to him. It is something like being too twisted and altered already to be changed further. The summoning system could only give the class skills of the Ruler class and even then not directly. The Warframe and Ordis have the skills and not Limbo himself. He wouldn't be a match for most servants except for one factor. The Void. All of his weapons are imbued with it just by him holding them which is why they can damage servants. Limbo can directly channel the Void into his weapons for greater effect but it takes his limited energy. It seems he has no choice now.

"By order of command seal..." Ruler started.

"Trying to command me again? How insolent."

"Strike Gilgamesh with your next attack." Ruler ordered as another red petal disappeared.

Ruler became filled with mana in order to carry out the command. But the mana became twisted and distorted. It turned into Void energy. To others, this would be too chaotic to use and would probably destroy them if they tried but to Limbo it is just what he needed. He disappeared from Gilgamesh's view, leaving behind the weapons that struck him, only to appear in front of him with a gun aimed at his head. Lex, a powerful pistol with a slow rate of fire. The gun fired but Gilgamesh leaned his head to the side and the bullet cut his cheek. The command is fulfilled. Although the command should have been more effective, the Void was already ripping the command apart.

"You mongrel! Die!" The King of Heroes shouted.

Golden chains shot out of the portals towards Ruler only to phase through him, he jumped into the Rift before he was caught. Even more portals opened as weapons were fired in every direction, trying to find where he was. This is troublesome, if he goes to attack then he might be caught. Gilgamesh is too strong for him and he is already injured. If he gets hit even once, he will be too injured to deal with the next strike and he will die. A retreat is the best option. Ruler jumped over the wall and retreated from the ruined castle. Gilgamesh knew that Ruler fled thanks to his Noble Phantasm but he did not know where. He should have known but the Void concealed Limbo from his ability.

Gilgamesh turned and faded in a shower of golden dust with a scowl on his face. In the forest near the Einzbern castle was a blue haired man. Their hair looked like seaweed according to some. This was Shinji Matou, the 'master' of Gilgamesh.

"That was amazing. You destroyed that bitch. With you, everyone will pay for what they have done to me." Spoke Shinji.

Gilgamesh ignored his words and shoved the heart of the white haired girl into Shinji's chest. Shinji folded over in pain but he didn't die. The girl was actually a homunculus, an artificial human created by the Einzbern's alchemy in order to be the perfect master. They succeeded, she had enough magical energy to power Berserker at full power. She also had another purpose. To be the vessel of the holy grail. This meant that whenever a servant died, their body would disperse into mana and be collected by her. Eventually she would become the grail itself. Her heart was the core of the grail. Since this was injected into Shinji and him not being made for it, he started to transform into the grail.

(At the same time at Ryuudou Temple.)

Saber, Rin Tohsaka, Shirou Emiya and Lancer advanced up the stairs to the temple. Archer had gone rouge and got Caster to use her Noble Phantasm Rule Breaker on him. This revealed Caster's identity as Medea of the Argonauts, the witch of betrayal. Medea even used this to summon False Assassin. Not that they knew he was a False Assasin.

Lancer found out about Archer's betrayal and offered to help. His master even ordered to help them, it seems Ritsuka didn't fully understand that he was helping his opponents but that was the kind hearted lass that he was. He was also very stubborn about helping which is something that Lancer liked about him, if his master was born in his time then he would have made a fine warrior.

Upon arriving at the gate, Assassin appeared before them. Like before he was ordered to guard the gate and it was decided that Saber will fight him. Passing by Assassin, the rest of the group climbed the stairs and saw Caster as a laser beam shot towards them. Lancer grabbed the two masters and jumped out of the way. Lancer summoned his spear and got into a stance. Shirou and Rin backed away from the battle. Shirou turned around and traced a pair of black and white falchions and clashed with another pair of black and white falchions. Archer was the wielder of the other pair of swords and he deflected Shirou's attack to the side, throwing him off balance and kicked him. The servant of the bow broke some Shirou's ribs as they went flying into a tree. The master of Saber coughed up blood, he should have been dead from that but the Noble Phantasm Avalon was inside his body healing the wounds he gained.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

**Three battles at the same time. Who will emerge victorious? Will Saber cut down Assassin and help Shirou? Will Caster obliterate Lancer and finish the other intruders? Will a meteor randomly strike them and kill them all? Who knows? I do.**

**Omake: A mix up of stories.**

Sakura Matou was kidnapped by Caster along with other civilians in order to be sacrificed for a ritual. Sakura escaped the bindings and went outside. She saw the different servants and everyone noticed here. Shirou and Rin were shocked that she was among the people that were kidnapped. Caster summoned some dragon tooth warriors to recapture Sakura.

"Sakura look out!" Cried out Shirou. Only to be attacked again by Archer.

"Better pay attention brat." Spoke Archer.

The skeletons advanced upon Sakura and grabbed her. Upon touching her, all of the skeletons were cut apart simultaneously. This shocked everyone this time. Shirou was distracted again and Archer took advantage of it, he swung his blade down at Shirou's head.

"Brother, stop him!" Cried out Sakura.

People wondered who Brother was when Archer's blade suddenly came stop a stop in midair. Nobody knew what happened except for Sakura who knew the answer was inside her eye. In her eye's reflection was a man covered in bandages next to Archer holding his arm in place.


	6. One’s Interlude

In Ryuudou Temple were five beings of legends. Their identities were hidden behind pseudo names. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Assassin and Caster. They were all staring at their opponents waiting for an opportunity to attack. After an invisible trigger, the battle began.

**_(Caster vs Lancer)_**

Lancer charged forward like a bullet towards Caster. Caster retaliated by sending spells, that to normal magi would have taken them over a minute to prepare, all in the span of a second. This was thanks to Caster's skill High Speed Divine Words. Lancer dodged the spells and continued approaching, his spear was soon within striking range. The speed of Lancer is not to be underestimated as they specialise in speed based tactics, it is just that they prefer one on one duels. The crimson spear was thrust forward only to be dodged by Caster using flight magecraft as she took to the air. The ground cracked open as skeletons emerged from the hole and attacked Lancer. These were dragon tooth warriors, made from the teeth of a dragon. Fearsome to warriors of this age but against a heroic spirit it was merely a way to stall for time. The skeletons were torn apart by Lancer as they approached, three attacked him at the same time and swung their swords but he sidestepped the strikes and took them all out with one swing of his spear. Another skeleton shot an arrow at him while he was preoccupied and it would have pierced his neck if not for the gust of wind that emerged from Lancer and blew it away.

"Protection of Arrows?" Muttered Caster.

"That won't work on me." Lancer claimed as he destroyed the last of the dragon tooth warriors.

Caster was not sitting around while Lancer was fighting. She was preparing strong spells to kill Lancer. Her incantation was complete and the ground softened under Lancer's feet, he sunk into the ground and then it solidified, trapping him in place while a sea of flames approached him. The fire engulfed him but faded away almost the instant it touched him. The Lancer class still possess Magic Resistance even if it is not as strong as a Saber's. However the assault was not over as beams of prana were formed and fired. Each were A rank magecraft, above Lancer's C rank Magic Resistance. Lancer himself could sense this thanks to his rune spell training from his teacher. Having no choice but to dodge, he broke out of the ground and dashed to the side. He continued his run while avoiding the beams and jumped at the roof of the temple, then he jumped off the temple and straight towards Caster. He swung his spear but Caster avoided it and started flying higher. Lancer threw his spear at her and she didn't expect such a move and barely moved out of the way as it cut her cheek. Blood pooled out of the wound but it was a minor injury.

"Hmph, you have lost your weapon Lancer. I have won." She smirked as she held her hand to her cheek and applied healing magecraft to the wound. Caster started frowning when she discovered that the wound wouldn't heal. Was his spear curses? Lancer held out his hand and his spear flew back, hitting Caster in the back of the head as it returned to Lancer's hand. This led to Caster being knocked towards Lancer who kicked them down to the ground. Lancer followed up the kick with by falling down towards Caster ready to impale her on his spear.

But the blow never came as Lancer was frozen in midair. He wasn't held in the air by anything yet he still couldn't move. He could see a purple outline of a field that surrounded him.

"You won't be able to move now. Space itself is frozen around you." Medea explained what had happened and started chanting for a spell to defeat the blue spearman.

'Shit this is bad, damn E ranked luck. Well master, this might be it for me.' Lancer thought as he braced himself for the attack.

'What? No! You can't lose now. Break out of it Lancer!' Said Ritsuka Fujimaru. Unknowingly activating a command seal. Two red symbols of absolute orders were left.

Lancer was empowered by the command and was soon able to move within frozen space. He fell to the ground and charged towards Caster. She tried to dodge as she continued chanting but she was not fast enough and was inflicted with more wounds. She took to the air again and was almost finished with the chant.

"You have my thanks master. Now it is time to finish this." Lancer's spear glowed crimson and emitted bloodlust as he unleashed his Noble Phantasm. Lancer dashed forward before stopping ten feet away from Caster and changed his stance into a position that is easy for thrusts.

"**Gae Bolg!**"

The crimson spear of soaring death, Gae Bolg, was thrust forward and the spear stretched towards Caster's heart. She dodged it but the spear's true ability activated. Cù Chulainn wielded a spear that always stuck the heart. This became a Noble Phantasm that reverses cause and effect to strike the heart. Only those with high luck or a power to resist the curse can possibly hope to avoid the curse. Time reversed back to the moment Cù Chulainn activated his Noble Phantasm and immediately pierced Caster's heart. She coughed up blood and her incantation ceased. Her flight spell was also cancelled and she dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry Souichirou-sama." Caster faded away as she dispersed into mana that flew away to be collected by the grail.

**_(Saber vs Assassin)_**

One the steps of the temple were Saber and Assassin who now started their battle. Saber charged forward and swung their invisible sword. This was met by Assassin's own blade and was deflected not with strength but with skill. Over and over the two were a match for each other, their blades clashed with such force that gusts of wind were generated from it. Assassin let a blow slide off his blade and thrusted forward making Saber jump back as the blade hit her armour instead of her neck. Assassin moved forwards to press his advantage when Saber moved much faster than normal. Her arms were pushed forwards in a burst of speed and Assassin had to block the blow instead of a parry. The strike was much stronger as well and he was blown away. Assassin did a backflip and landed on his feet a distance away from Saber.

"**Strike Air! Hammer of the Wind King!**" Shouted Saber as she activated one of her Noble Phantasms.

Wind swirled around her invisible blade and Saber swung her sword. The wind became a typhoon as it ripped apart the ground on its way to Assassin. Assassin jumped over the torrent of wind and rebounded off of a tree to land next to Saber.

"That would have killed me if I didn't dodge. We barely have started the fight and you want to finish it. Well I guess it is time to take things to the next level, I have figured out the shape of your sword so prepare yourself Saber." Assassin commented before he changed forwards with more aggression than before.

Saber was now on the defensive. Her opponent knew the length of her blade and didn't need to be as cautious as before. Assassin attacked with precision, leading Saber to vulnerable positions. This was thanks to his Eye of Mind skill. It allowed him to see the flow of a battle and influence it. It is said that even if you only have a 1% chance of winning, this skill will greatly improve the odds. Saber gained a burst of speed again and retaliated. This burst was from her own personal skill Mana Burst. It involves infusing the body and weapon with magical energy and instantly expelling it. It is similar to a powerful reinforcement spell. This is only possible for Saber due to having a dragon magic core instead of circuits. Dragons are said to produce mana just by breathing. If a human is a machine producing magical energy then Saber is a factory. Saber possesses a magic core because of the meddling of a certain perverted magic caster. The two continued to fight as strength was pitted against skill. Eventually the two servants broke away and stood facing each other.

"I think that it is time to end this. You have been a worthy adversary." Assassin took a stance with his sword.

Assassin's true name is Sasaki Kojirou, a swordsman that was the rival of Musashi Miyamoto. However they are different from other heroic spirits as he was never alive in the first place. He is a heroic spirit from a fictional legend. However this still granted him a place in the Throne of Heroes. In his legend he practiced his sword skills by trying to cut a swallow out of the air. This might seem impossible but this was a man with simply too much time on his hands. His technique consisted of three strikes; one for the swallow to dodge, one to prevent it's escape and one to strike it.

"**Hidden Sword: Swallow Reversal!**" As a Noble Phantasm, the three strikes became simultaneous with no delay between them. It was dimensional refraction. Saber was guided by her instincts as she leaned out of the way of one and blocked another but the third one she was unable to defend against and it slashed her stomach leaving a major wound.

"**Gae Bolg!**" A distant shout was heard and a Noble Phantasm was activated.

The fight would have continued but it was discovered that Assassin was disappearing. With Caster dead he no longer had a supply of energy and was fading away. His sword and arms were the first to go.

"It seems that your friends have defeated my master. While I did not win this duel I can still say I am satisfied." Sasaki Kojirou was no more and his essence was collected by the grail.

Saber looked at the wound she received. It would hold her back but there was no time to wait for it to heal. She rushed up the stairs to find Shirou.

**_(Shirou and Rin vs Archer)_**

Shirou and Archer rushed toward each other and clashed with their blades. While normally a human could not compete with a heroic spirit, Archer did not have high stats and used skill instead of power while Shirou was reinforcing himself past his limits with Avalon healing any injuries he acquired. Shirou was slashed across the cheek after a feint from Archer. His vision was overtaken and he saw a spear of ice cut his cheek that was sent from a woman holding a skull. His body moved against his will as he threw his sword and impaled her. The vision faded away and he saw Archer thrust forward with the black falchion Kanshou. Shirou held his own Kanshou out and let the blade slide off as he swung his white falchion Bakuya at Archer with more skill than before. Archer jumped back and frowned.

"You saw it didn't you?" Said Archer.

"What was that?" Asked Shirou.

"Hmph, my memories."

Archer threw his blades at Shirou. They headed straight for him and he deflected them with his swords. They were knocked away behind him but circled back like it could fly and plunged into Shirou's back, the pain made him drop his weapons as they shattered into prana. Archer took advantage of this and a new pair of Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in his hands. He rushed forward to finish Shirou off but the white haired archer was stopped when a green jewel was tossed between them and a barrier appeared. Rin went over to Shirou and helped pull the blades out. The wounds closed up and another vision appeared. A chimera was seen dead, impaled by many swords. The people around him thanked him for slaying the monster before he moved and started killing everyone. The blood made a massive puddle and the reflection showed a man with auburn hair with a streaks of white. They looked like an older version of Shirou. The vision ended and Shirou gasped.

"Shirou, what's wrong?"

"I saw Archer's memories, at one point he looked like me." He explained.

"What? Explain yourself Archer." Rin shouted.

"The Throne of Heroes summons people from across time and space. That includes the future."

"If you're from the future and you used to look like Shirou then that means..." Rin put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Correct Rin, I am the heroic spirit Emiya. I am the result of your flawed ideas Shirou."

A black bow appeared in Archer's hand as a sword appeared in the other which then was altered into a arrow like shape. The arrow was fired was fired and broke through the barrier, more arrows followed and it became a barrage that they couldn't dodge. Shirou has more memories appear in his head of Archer facing an army with arrows that rained down on him.

"**Trace on**!"

Judging hypothesis of creation: A pair of blades.

Hypothesizing the basic structure: Black and white falchions with comfortable grip.

Duplicating the composition material: Made with the best materials provided by an emperor.

Imitating the skill of its making: Made with the sacrifice of the wife of the swordsmith.

Sympathizing with the experience of its growth: none, it was crafted for the sake of crafting. There is no desire within the blades.

Reproducing the accumulated years.

Excelling every manufacturing process.

The twin blades Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in Shirou's hands as he deflected the arrows that came towards him and Rin. His weapons were shattered by the arrows but were immediately replaced. This continued until they were interrupted by a shout.

"**Gae Bolg!**" A red spear could be seen piercing Caster.

"You have lost Archer. Now tell us why you are doing this?" Demanded Rin.

"To kill my self."

"What?"

Archer abandoned his bow and held his hand out.

"**I am, the bone of my sword.**" An incantation was started.

"**Steel is my body and fire is my blood.**"

"**I have created over a thousand blades.**"

"**Unknown to death, nor known to life.**"

"**Have withstood pain to create many weapons.**"

"**Yet, those hands will never hold anything.**" Lancer and Saber could be seen heading towards the group.

"**So as I pray...**" Saber and Lancer arrived and charged at Archer.

"**Unlimited Blade Works!**" The ground cracked as a fire appeared and engulfed everyone.

A desert landscape came into view after the fire faded. Giant gears turned in the sky, black smog permeated throughout the land. But the most noticeable thing was the swords. Swords covered the ground as far as the eye could see, impaled on the ground like each sword was it's user's grave. All types of blades were seen from a kitchen knife to swords that glowed. Even Noble Phantasms were here as Cù Chulainn noticed a copy of Gae Bolg sticking out of the ground.

"Is this a reality marble?" Marvelled Rin.

"A reality marble?" Asked Shirou.

"A reality marble is a projection of one's inner world following the world egg theory. It is so rare that there are less than ten people to ever have possessed one." Rin explained.

"I don't possess a Noble Phantasm but this world is the closest I have to one."

"At the end of my life I made a deal with the world to save 100 people. And yet saving them was what got me killed as they betrayed me. I gave up my afterlife and became a counter guardian in hopes of saving people. I came to realise what being a counter guardian meant. Saving humanity by killing everyone related to the threat. Even bystanders that might learn how to cause the threat by witnessing it. Old, young, criminal, innocent. It didn't matter so long as humanity survived. This was the result of your flawed ideals Shirou and I have a chance to erase it. All I have to do is kill you to cause a paradox.

"Your wrong! It is not wrong to help someone else."

"..."

Swords shot off from the ground towards them. Shirou deflected the weapons that came towards him but there were too many. Lancer interfered and helped Shirou. Shirou started to become bombarded with memories but he continued defending while running towards Archer.

"I will never end up like you!"

"You can't save everyone brat!"

The two fought as they argued over their ideals of being a hero of justice. One who was betrayed by them and one who refuses to give them up. Swords were shattered and reformed. Memories were traded between Shirou and his future self and these memories caused Shirou to improve. His technique was better, his protection was faster and he became less predictable. The fight continued when Archer grabbed a sword out of the ground and called out its name.

"**Caladbolg!**" The sword of Fergus mac Ròich was activated and the rainbow sword that sliced the hill off of three mountains sent forth a blast of energy. Cù Chulainn recognised his friends sword and and grabbed Shirou and jumped out of the way. While in the air, swords came at them. Lancer could not deflect them all while carrying Shirou and a nameless D rank Noble Phantasm pierced his stomach. They landed on the ground and the rest of the swords were deflected by Lancer.

"Heh, you got me bastard." Said Lancer who was still alive thanks to his own skill Battle Continuation. He gripped the sword and pulled it out of his stomach.

"But without a contract, you are running out of energy Archer."

"So what if I am? I will still prevent Shirou from becoming a counter guardian." Archer fired more swords while Shirou charged towards Archer again.

"Our ideals may be impossible but I think they are still worth striving for! I will still save those within my reach." The amount of swords started to become less and less. Eventually Shirou reached Archer, who's arm had disappeared due to a lack of energy, and stabbed him through the heart and pierced his spiritual core.

"You stubborn brat..." Archer spoke. His weapons disappeared and the reality marble started to crack.

"I will still be a hero of justice Archer."

"Fine then. Keep being stubborn and stay true to your ideals. Don't let yourself end up like me, that should be enough..." More cracks appeared.

"I won't Archer."

"Also don't wish on the grail. It is cursed."

"What?" Shirou received one last memory of the grail and the destruction it caused and could cause. The vision faded and Shirou understood.

"Don't worry Archer, I will destroy the grail and not become a counter guardian. I will not regret my choice." With that Archer faded away completely and the reality marble shattered. Before it did, unseen by anyone, the smog became a little lighter.

Archer's Unlimited Blade Works faded away and the environment returned to that of Ryuudou temple. Shirou walked over to the others and started explaining what he learned from Archer's memories. He told about how he also had a reality marble but he did not have enough energy to invoke it. He also spoke about what he knew about the grail.

"What?! It's corrupted? And any wish made will be granted in the most destructive way?" Rin asked, shocked at the news.

"Yeah, So we had to stop it. The grail could-" A wave of energy washed over them and everyone felt how malicious it was. They turned and saw in the forest was a giant mass that oozed a liquid that caused the trees to die. The grail was starting to form. Everyone became serious and walked towards it. This was the final confrontation, a battle to save the world. Even Limbo noticed this. This was no time for rest, the time to act was now.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

**Sorry for the delay. I got caught up in things but I am back. Now I am entertaining the idea of a Warframe The Gamer story where the MC is a citizen of maybe Cetus or Fortuna and the game will be in a Warframe style with mods. Let me know if you really want to see it because doing the calculations for a gamer story is hard. If you do want it, let me know what weapon they should use at the start ( nothing that requires a mastery rank pls)**

**Omake: Raiden's strange behaviour throughout the multiverse.**

A knock on the door was heard and Sakura Izayoi opened the door. Meiling must have fallen asleep again and let this intruder pass the gate, she will have to be punished for sleeping on the job later. The person at the door was a man in a strange suit of armour that covered their entire body. He was holding a newspaper.

"Hello, I am here to deliver newspaper to one the Scarlet Devil mansion do I have the right place?" Asked the man.

"Yes you do have the right place." Sakura was never informed of a delivery.

"Well here you go. I'll be off now see ya." The man then causally ran faster than any human and most yokai she had seen. Sparks of lightning could be seen emerging from him yet it didn't harm the environment.

(O)

A certain sports festival was taking place with Katsuki Bakugo taking the lead with explosions.

"Katsuki is on the last stretch of the race. He is tied with- what's this? A complete unknown has entered the race! They are flying through the track in record time!" The commentator was shocked at the turn of events.

"They won the race! This person just passed everyone and won the race!" The man approached the crowd at the finish line and handed a box to a woman.

"Here, your package has been delivered."

"Umm thank you..." The woman was embarrassed at how the entire crowd was staring at her.

"Time to go now!" The man sped away out of sight.


End file.
